La malédiction des Enchanteurs
by Rowena d'Argent
Summary: Avant même sa naissance, Iris était maudite, maudite à cause d'un de ses ancêtre. sa vie avait toujours été cahotique, mais là, elle allait devenir un véritable enfer, surtout qu'un plus elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon le plus inaccessibl
1. Default Chapter

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le voyez, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, mais pour les lecteurs de mon autre fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si la suite tarde (et depuis longtemps !) à venir, elle arrivera très bientôt. J'ai simplement eu un problème avec mon ordi et je n'avais plus internet, sincèrement dessolée !

Bon, alors ceci n'est que le prologue de la fic, et je remercie ma relectrice little mayna auquel je n'en veux pas du tout pour son retard, étant donné que je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux.

Voilà, en espérant que vous allez aimer et me laisser une petite review, je vous laisse lire tranquillement !

**Disclaimer :** bien entendu, rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à J.K.Rowling (je pense que tout le monde le sait déjà, mais bon !), excepté quelques personnages et l'histoire.

**Prologue**

Depuis le temps qu'ils gouvernent le monde de la magie, les sorciers ont oublié qu'il existe certaines légendes qui ne sont pas seulement des mythes mais aussi des histoires vraies.

La légende des Enchanteurs fait partie de celle-là :

Elle raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps trois enfants furent chassés du monde magique par le Grand Mage qui dirigeait la Communauté Sorcière à l'époque car ils montraient des prédispositions à des dons exceptionnels qui auraient pu devenir dangereux.

Ils s'établirent dans une forêt, la forêt qui se trouve maintenant sur le domaine de Poudlard. Ils réussirent à y survivre grâce à leurs dons.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils firent la rencontre d'un Vieux Sage. Il comprenait les enfants et se prit d'affection pour eux, particulièrement pour la petite fille. Il les prit sous son aile et les aida à contrôler leurs dons.

Les enfants grandirent et l'aîné atteignit finalement ses dix huit ans.

Martin, Jean et Gabrielle, tels étaient leurs noms.

Le sage Martin parlait aux animaux, l'impulsif Jean comprenait les pierres et la gentille Gabrielle communiquait avec les plantes.

Puis, Martin et Jean voulurent regagner la ville, ce qu'ils firent malgré les mises en garde du Vieux Sage. Seule Gabrielle resta avec lui ; elle qui était et de loin, sa favorite, il l'aimait comme une fille. Il aurait préféré accompagner les deux jeunes gens mais le Grand Mage le haïssait et s'il se montrait, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

Jean et Martin se firent très vite des amis et des relations en ville mais le sort s'acharna sur eux. Lors d'un dîner, ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme du nom d'Isabella dont ils s'éprirent tout deux.

La jalousie s'installa et leur amour fraternel se transforma rapidement en haine mutuelle. Isabella, qui n'était autre que la fille du Grand Mage qui rêvait toujours de voir morts les trois frères et sœur, proposa alors un duel aux deux jeunes gens. Le vainqueur gagnant ainsi ses faveurs. Ils acceptèrent.

Ce fut Martin qui gagna.

Jean avait toujours été plus doué que lui sur le plan des duels mais il avait été trop fébrile et pas assez concentré pour pouvoir gagner.

Martin avait gagné mais il avait tué son frère.

Il le savait mais était tellement obsédé par Isabella qu'il ne vit pas le danger venir à nouveau.

Lorsque le Grand Mage eut appris de sa fille tous les renseignement sur la cachette du Vieux Sage et de Gabrielle, il s'y dirigea accompagné d'une escorte.

Martin comprit brutalement ce qui allait se passer mais malgré toute sa sagesse et sa magie, il ne put empêcher le désastre.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, le cadavre de sa sœur gisait devant l'entrée de la grotte où il avait grandit. Il aida le Vieux Sage à repousser le Grand Mage qui rebroussa finalement chemin.

Mais le Vieux Sage ne pardonna pas à Martin d'être responsable de la mort de Jean et Gabrielle. Martin s'enfuit et le Vieux Sage le poursuivit de sa malédiction que voici :

_« Tu ne t'en tireras pas ainsi Martin, tu dois être punis._

_Je te maudis, tu m'entends !_

_Et je vous condamne toi et tes descendants à devoir partager_

Votre esprit avec votre animal emblème des l'âge de 

_Quinze ans. Vous devrez passer plusieurs épreuves_

_Qui vous amèneront à ne faire qu'un avec l'animal qui_

_Vous aura choisi._

Si vous échouez, vous mourrez !!! » 

C'est ainsi que naquit le premier Enchanteur, fils d'Isabella et de Martin. Tout comme son père, il pouvait communiquer avec les animaux. Le jour de son quinzième anniversaire il réussit l'ultime épreuve mentale qui le conduisit à partager son âme et son esprit avec un tigre. Il en acquit ainsi la force, l'instinct ainsi que tout ce qui caractérise un tigre.

C'est ainsi que commence l'histoire d'Iris Scott, élève de cinquième année à Serpentard en 1975, meilleure amie de Lily Evans, Enchanteresse (même si elle l'ignore encore), et dernière descendante de Martin le Maudit.


	2. le retour

bon, eh bien voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic,je sais que j'ai été tres longue avant de mettre la suite, mais malheureusement, j'ai eu de gros ennuis avec mon ordinateur.j'espère que vous aimerez, dans tous les cas, laissez moi des reviews pour me donne votre avis!

réponse en reviews:

**chimgrid:** merci beaucoup pour ta review, et puis si tu aimes les fics sur les maraudeurs c'est tant mieux, parce que les deux que j'écris en ce moment ce déroule à ce temps là. j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**ange-noire: **bien sur que oui c'est moi qui ai inventé cette histoire! lol! sinon je l'aurais dis! mais en tout cas ca fait plaisir à lire! par contre quant à sirius, je crains que tu ne sois sur la mauvaise piste! lol!

**caraibos: **bien sur que oui tu peux esperer la suite! mais bon, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, je n'ai pas eu acces à mon oridnateur depuis le mois de décembre! je me demande comment j'ai fais pour tenir d'ailleurs! voila la suite!

**lennesjk: **merci pour ta review, et voila la suite!

**Premier chapitre : le retour**

Iris s'eveilla brutalement.

Elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Sans cesse l'image d'une adolescente se faisant transpercé d'une épée revenait la hanter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de son reveil : 6h45.

« il est encore trop tot pour aller voir Lily, et trop trad pour se rendormir, je n'ai plus qu'a me lever. »

Avec un soupir, elle se leva et gagna la salle de bain. Apres avoir pris une douche rapide, elle revetit l'uniforme de Poudlard et se regarda dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux blonds, lisses lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. ses yeux gris vert avaient une legere forme en amande et son teint était abricot. Elle était jolie, meme si ce n'était pas le meme genre de beauté tapageuse que son amie Lily Evans, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts emeraudes.

Penser à sa meilleure amie la fit sourire. Lily et elle ne se ressemblait pratiquement pas, d'un point de vue extérieur. Lily était sociable, chaleureuse et gentille avec tout le monde, Potter excepté. Iris étéiat antisociable et ne parlait qu'avec quelques personnes, plutot froide et loin d'etre gentille avec tout le monde, surtout avec Potter. Et enfin, la plus grande différence entre elles residait dans le fait que Lily était une gryffondor et elle une serpentard. Ces différences et le fait qu'elles soient meilleures amies avait le don de mettre en colere la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, et meme certains professeurs. Pour eux, les serpentards et les gryffondors ne devaient pas se mélanger, et surtout pas avoir une relation d'amitié.

Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'Iris et Lily avait en commun s'était qu'elles se fichaient royalement de se que les autres pouvaient penser d'elles.

Iris ajusta sa cape à ses épaules et sortit du dortoir rapidement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir discuter avec les sœurs blacks et leur amie vanherger de sa vie et de se qu'elle avait l'intention de faire cette année pour mettre la honte sur serpentard.

Elle sortit aussi rapidement de la salle commune et marcha le long des cachots. Elle avait dit à Lily qu'elle irait l'attendre devant la grande salle, terrain neutre entre leurs deux maisons.

Le hall était encore désert, ce qui était un peu normale à 7h15. elle s'assit sur les marches, et attendit patiemment.

« j'espère que Lily va vite arriver, je n'ai pas envie de devoir supporter les maraudeurs des le debut de la journée, journée qui a d'ailleurs assez bien commencée, alors qu'il ne viennent pas me la gacher. »

Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps car une jeune fille de taille moyenne, vetue de l'uniforme reglementaire et du blason de prefete descendit rapidement les escaliers et se precipita vers Iris pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Iris rendit son étreinte à la jeune femme et se détacha d'elle.

dites donc miss gryffondor, dit-elle sur un ton ironique, vous auriez pu me prevenir que vous aviez été nommée prefete !

j'aurez bien voulu vous prevenir, mademoiselle serpentard, mais j'ai eu peur que votre belle mere n'intercepte mon message !

Un pale sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Iris et elle sourit tristement.

Lily sembla se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

je suis désolée iris, je pensais pas…….

t'inquiete pas fleur de lys, je vais tres bien, c'est juste que mes vacances n'ont pas été tres reposantes, comme les tiennes je suppose !

bah, ma sœur n'a pas changé !

iris regarda un moment son amie, elle savait que meme si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, celle ci était tres vexée par l'attitude de Pétunia à son egard.

Mais un sourire vient étirer les levres de la jeune femme.

tu sais Iris, on ne devrait pas commencer l'année par se lamenter comme ca.

t'as raison Lily, voyons les choses du bon coté, on vient de rentrer en cinquieme année, c'est notre premier jour de cour, ce qui signifie qu'on ne verra pas nos famille avant un certain temps, et tu viens d'etre nommer prefete en chef, ce qui veut dire qu'on va pouvoir rendre leur piece aux maraudeurs sans se faire prendre !

iris eut un sourire quasi demoniaque à cette idée.

n'y compte meme pas, Iris, il est hors de question de se servir de ma position pour nous venger !

« oh que si, de toute facon j'ai quelque chose à faire payer à Potter »

et lily se dirigea d'un pas determiné vers la grande salle qui venait d'ouvrir.

Iris la rattrapa rapidement et lui dit de maniere a ce qu'elle seule l'entende :

bien sur que si j'y compte, et de toute maniere, ne me dis pas que tu ne seras pas heureuse de te venger de Potter !

lily lui fit un large sourire et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors où ses autres amies l'attendaient.

Iris se tourna elle vers la table des serpentards, et y aperçut severus Rogue et les autres. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit pour dejeuner. Néammoins, son visage n'avait plus la meme chaleur que lorsqu'elle était avec Lily. Bien sur elle ressemblait toujours à un ange, mais il s'agissait plutot d'un ange de glace. Lily Evans était surement la seule personne avec qui elle se montrait naturellement aimable et gentille.

Bien sur Rogue était un de ses amis, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle était autant que lui plongée dans la magie noire mais elle ne s'en servait pas pour les meme buts. Iris Scott était loins d'etre une personne gentille, sauf avec Lily Evans, mais elle ne partageait pas les meme ideaux que les autres personnes de sa maison. Elle s'entendait tres bien avec Bellatrix Black, et elles avaient fait nombres de choses ensemble que personnes n'aurait pu sans doute faire. Elle s'entendait aussi avec la bande à Lucius, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une entente, plutot du respect. La famille d'Iris était aussi puissante que celle des Blacks ou des Malefoys ce qui lui valait d'avoir la paix. Ce qui n'empechait pas ses pretendus camarades de lui reprocher son amitiés avec une fille de moldus. Et une autres chose qui empechait les autres serpentards de lui chercher des noises était une realité toute simple, Iris n'était pas seulement issue d'une famille riche et puissante dans le monde sorcier, elle aussi était puissante. Dans tous les domaines, que se soit métamorphose ou potions, elle était toujours la premiere serpentarde. Mais ce n'était pas tomber du ciel. Depuis son plus jeune age, elle travaillait sa magie, pour etre la plus forte possible, et pour pouvoir un jour se venger de sa belle-mere. La seule personne qui pouvait lui faire concurrence dans l'ecole, était un gryffondor et forcément un de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, à savoir james potter .

« vu la tete que fais Malefoy, il a l'intention de me faire une de ses reflexions, et bien qu'il aille se faire voir ! »

dis moi Scott, tu n'as pas l'intention de nous faire le meme coup que l'année derniere, avec ta sang de bourbe,

laisse moi te dire Lucius, que je fais ce que je veux, et que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses, par contre evite de prononcer le mot de sang de bourbe devant moi , d'accord ? sinon je te le ferait regretter, compris ?  
je te conseille de me parler autrement Iris, ce n'est pas parce ke tu es une Scott que je vais te laisser me parler sur ce ton !

et toi ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Malefoy que tu vas m'impressionner !

ils se fixerent quelques instants dans les yeux mais Iris finit par lui tourner le dos, il valait mieux eviter de se mettre Lucius a dos des le premier jour.

« quel imbecile ce mec, quand il s'y met il est vraiment plus buté que n'importe qui au monde »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et croisa le regard de Lily, elle lui fit une signe de tete pour la rassurer, elle avait du voir l'altercation. La jeune fille lui sourit, s'attirant les foudres de ses amies. Iris eut le pressentiment que cette années n'allait encore pas etre simple.

SCOTT !

la denommée Scott se retourna en entendant crier son nom.

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus couraient vers elle pour la rattrapper.

« oh non, pas maintenant Crivey, c'est pas le moment ! »

iris afficha un sourire froid et hypocrite, le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de Maxence Crivey était encore de lui faire croire qu'on était interessé par ce qu'il disait. Il était plutot beau garçon mais ca ne changeais rien au probleme. Maxence était un vrai pot de colle, depuis que les maraudeurs lui avaient racontés pour une de leur blague l'année derniere qu'Iris serait ravie de sortir avec lui, il ne la lachait plus.

Le jeune garçon arriva pres d'elle, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru.

salut Scott, ca va ?  
oui. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

je voudrais que tu m'aides.

que je t'aides ? demanda-t-elle sechement.

« bah bien sur, l'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit ».

crivey parut mal à l'aise.

en fait, hier dans le Poudlard Express, Potter et Black m'ont dis que ça te ferait plaisir de m'aider en potions, comme tu es super douée et que moi , ben….

« j'aurais du m'en douter, ces maraudeurs vont me le payer, et cher, déjà l'année derniere je n'ai pas eu le temps de me venger d'eux apres cette rumeur, mais la, je sens qu'ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qui va leur tomber sur la tete ! »

écoute Crivey, je ne veux pas….

Iris fut coupée dans son élan par une voix masculine, qui ne lui était pas le moins du monde inconnue.

ca alors, mais c'est notre couple de l'année, comment allez vous les tourteraux ?

« tiens, quand on parle du loup, Potter et toute sa clique ! dommage, cette journée avait bien commencée ! mais ce qui est bete avec vous, c'est que vos talons d'achille sont bien trop voyant ! commencons avec Potter, on verra plus tard pour les autres. »

Potter, je suis ravie de te revoir ? tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

James Potter parut, et il avait des raisons, étonné de voir que son interlocutrice semblait aimable. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il se méfie, Scott était une fille dangereuse.

je vais bien, repondit-il apres une hésitation, et toi ?

oh moi ca va, mais c'est dommage tu arrives trop tard, Lily vient de partir, tu viens de manquer l'occasion revée de lui parler ! non ?  
james devint blanc comme un linge, serait-il possible qu'elle soit au courant de ses sentiments pour Evans ?

je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler !

au contraire, tu as tres bien compris !

« c'est ca de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'on dit ! »

quand ils étaient revenus chez eux l'année derniere, elle avait surpris dans le Poudlard Express une conversation entre lui et les autres maraudeurs, où Potter leur avouait ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, eux qui s'était tojours détesté. Pour l'instant personne d'autre n'était au courant, mais la rumeur n'allait pas tardé à s'ébruiter, et elle en serait la cause.

maintenant Potter, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai plus important à faire que de rester avec vous et discuter de vos affaires de cœur !

et sans un regard pour eux, elle sortit de la grande salle.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, étonnés. L'incertitude se lisait sur la visage de James, autant que la colère sur celui de Sirius.

Sans un mot, celui-ci sortit à la suite de la jeune fille.

« enfin, je suis tranquille pour un moment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvés le moyen de m'empecher de parler. »

un bras arreta brusquement Iris et la poussa violemment contre le mur.

Elle voulut se saisir de sa baguette, mais le jeune Black l'empecha de bouger.

« il manquait plus que ca ! cet idiot de Black n'a rien d'autre à faire que vouloir me menacer pour sauver l'honneur de son copain ! je ne peux pas prendre ma baguette, et malheuresement pour moi je ne sais pas me servir de la magie sans baguette, en gros, je suis dans la …… »

écoute moi bien Scott, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu savoir pour James, mais je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire avec moi ! c'est bien compris ?

tu as l'air terrifiant, c'est pas croyable ! se moqua Iris

il ressera sa prise sur son bras, et elle esquissa une grimace de souffrance.

Black était un des plus beau garçons du collège. Le genre ténébreux aux yeux noirs et au teint mate qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds et qui s'en fout royalement. Cependant , iris et lui ne s'était jamais aimé, question de fréquentation surement.

je peux etre terrifiant ! et crois moi il vaudrais mieux pour toi que tu te taises !

ils se fixerent un moment droit dans les yeux, à celui qui cederait le premier.

Ce fut Black. Il s'écarta d'Iris et elle se frotta le poignet.

Il tourna le dos et retourna vers la grande salle. A mi chemin il entendit la voix de la jeune fille :

c'est ce qu'on verra, Black, c'est ce qu'on verra, en attendant ne crois pas me reduire au silence aussi facilement !

il ne répondit pas et fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu, peu lui importait ses menaces.

Une fois que Black fut entré dans la Grande Salle, Iris poussa un soupir de soulagement, Sirius et Bellatrix se ressemblaient suffisament pour savoir qu'elle sache qu'il valait mieux éviter d'etre en position de faiblesse par rapport à eux.

Soudain un vertige la prit. La tete lui tournait, et elle sentit que ca recommmencait.

« je croyais pourtant qu'une fois que je serais de nouveau à Poudlard tout irait mieux, et que je n'aurais plus ces malaises impossibles »

elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et entoura ses bras de ses genoux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste attendre que ca passe.


End file.
